


Kids in the Dark

by sappho3010



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Also Bughead is the main ship in this story, Also Jughead is a little bit of a broody asshole, Alternate Universe - Vampire, But is that really any different from canon?, Everyone on the south side is a vampire, F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: The vampires of Riverdale were all banished to the South Side a long time ago.  But what happens when humans and vampires are integrated once again?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

For years they’ve lived in the shadows, banished to where no human would dare venture. The town of Riverdale was divided into the North and South sides, allegedly to maintain peace between the humans and the vampires, but it wasn’t quite that simple. 

The North side was the nice, respectable side for the nice, respectable, human families. Meanwhile the vampires were banished to the slums beyond the southern border. They had to live on only animal blood, and even that was scarce, and their strength was reduced over time due to famine. 

Every vampire knew better than to try to venture to the North side. Most humans knew better than to try to visit the South side, but there were occasional exceptions: teenagers mostly, exceptionally stupid ones daring each other to see how close they could get. However, once they heard or even caught sight of an actual child of the night, most would simply run away screaming. 

One night, two teenagers, childhood best friends, decided to do this. 

It was the redheaded quarterback’s idea, the blond girl simply went along with it, her curiosity getting the best of her once again. After all, she’d spent her entire life wondering about the monsters that were banished to the other side of town, wondered if they were truly as evil as her parents had always made them out to be. 

So, they snuck out, into the night. 

For a while, the two remained behind a tree, right next to the border, still too afraid to cross it. 

There were very strict rules about the southern border. No vampire was allowed, or even able, to venture north of it: a witch from the north side had made sure of it. And once a human made the poor choice of going south, they were fair game for hunting. 

“Archie, I️ have a bad feeling about this,” the blond admitted. 

At first, it seemed like a good idea: getting up close and personal with and discovering the truth about the children of the night. Maybe if they were lucky they could even prove their parents wrong. But then, in real life, it was dark and cold and creepy and there could be real live vampires within a few feet of them. 

“C’mon Betty, don’t back out now,” the fire haired boy replied. 

Betty sucked in a breath of the crisp night air. She felt sick to her stomach due to the looming possibility of being eaten by vampires that night. 

“I don’t know…” she began. 

It was right then that Archie chose the absolute perfect moment to forget all of his years of athletics, losing his balance and tripping. In normal circumstances, this wouldn’t have been such a big deal. However, they had been right at the edge of the border, and Archie managed to fall right into the Southside, skinning his knee as he did so. 

Within a split second, a vampire caught the scent of human blood, grabbing the human boy in a flash. 

Betty began to scream. She could barely see a thing through the darkness. 

When she heard Archie cry out in pain, she herself crossed the border. She knew it would’ve been wise to run away, but she couldn’t just leave her friend there to die. 

It wasn’t long before someone or something grabbed her, pinning her against a tree. She caught a glimpse of pink hair before the vampire flashed her fangs, ready to take a bite out of her. 

That was when a voice cut in, stopping both vampires in their tracks. 

“Stop!” the voice commanded. 

At that, the vampire drinking from Archie detached his fangs from the boy’s neck and turned his attention toward the source of the sound. 

“Oh, come on,” the vampire girl protested. “They crossed into our territory. They’re fair game.” 

“Yeah and we barely have anything to eat over here,” the vampire boy chimed in. 

The boy - the one who stopped the two - flashed glowing red eyes at this point. Betty, still pinned to a tree, couldn’t help but stare in awe. She knew she should still fear for her life, but the boy with the jet black hair, the grey beanie and glowing red eyes made her feel safe somehow. 

“I️ said enough,” the raven haired boy snapped. “Unless you want my father to hear about this.” 

“Fine,” the pink haired girl grumbled. 

“Snitch,” the other muttered. 

In a flash, the two were gone, leaving just Archie, Betty, and the mystery boy who saved them. 

“Archie? Archie, are you okay?” Betty inquired frantically, making her way to his side. 

Archie nodded, still clutching the wound at his neck. There was blood trickling between his fingers. 

Betty used her phone flashlight to get a better view of her friend, gasping when she saw the damage. 

“I’ll be fine. It didn’t take that much,” Archie reassured. 

Betty sighed with relief, but knew that it was still best that they got him home soon. With a hand still tenderly resting on Archie’s shoulder, she turned to the mystery vampire. 

“Thank you,” she utter sincerely. 

“You should leave,” he replied coldly. 

Betty flinched, taken aback by his response. 

“Can I️ least get your name?” she asked. 

“I️ said go,” he replied. 

She looked at him for a moment longer before returning her attention back to Archie. 

“C’mon, Arch. Let’s get going."


	2. Wake Up, Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is forced to go to a human school.

~One Year Later~

“I’m not going,” Jughead protested. 

“Like hell you’re not,” FP replied. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. He had known for a while about the Elders’ agenda. It had been in the works for over a year, but never in his wildest dreams did he think that they would actually accomplish their goal. He was proven wrong, as the Elders, his own father, and the mayor of Riverdale (who was really only in charge of the North side) came to an agreement to integrate the town once again. With the help of a witch on the Southside, the spell was lifted that kept vampires confined to the Southside of Riverdale (but there were still a lot of specific rules about what vampires were allowed to do on the Northside, including a curfew that stated that they must return to the Southside before the sun sets). The same witch also provided the vampires with special rings that would allow them to go out in the sun without it being harmful to them. 

“So what, dad? You expect me to go to a human school so I️ can pretend to be something that I’m not?” Jughead retorted. 

FP sighed. He and his son had been at odds ever since the decision to integrate had been finalized. 

“I️’m not asking you to pretend, boy. I’m just asking you to go. Things are changing,” FP said. 

The younger vampire threw his hands up dramatically. 

“And what if I️ don’t want things to change?” he asked. 

FP sighed, placing his head in his hands as he gathered his thoughts. 

“This is an opportunity, okay? You can have a shot at a better life,” he explained. 

Jughead pressed his lips together in a fine line and shook his head. 

“You mean a human life. Well, guess what, dad? I'm not human!” he shouted, losing his composure. 

“Goddamnit boy!” FP shouted. 

He then took a deep breath, deciding that it was best to remain calm and try to reason with his son, in spite of how unreasonable he was being. 

“Look, right now, things are already tense. Not everyone is happy about this decision. So, right now, I️ need my son to at least be on my side, okay? In unity, there is strength,” FP said. 

Jughead groaned. He was rebellious by nature and the last thing he wanted to do was back down since he was standing up for what he believed in, but he also understood that his dad needed him more than he needed to be right. 

“Fine,” he said. 

Begrudgingly, he attended his first day at Riverdale High. 

He entered school adorned with his signature gray beanie as well as a Burgundy tee shirt, brown slacks, a black leather jacket, and a purple flannel tied around his waist. The other vampires followed closely behind him as he approached a desk that had been set up in the hallway. At the desk stood a girl with raven hair and caramel skin who wore a full face of makeup. Next to her was a red haired boy - one that Jughead immediately recognized. He was one of the idiots that tried to cross the border. 

“Friends,” the girl said. “On behalf of the students and faculty here at Riverdale High, welcome to your new school. To ease this transition, we’ve set up a registration desk where you can get your locker assignments, class schedules, and a list of sports and extracurriculars. We encourage each and every one of you to drink deeply from the cup that is fair Riverdale.” 

Jughead smirked and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. He wondered how long it took her to prepare that speech. Also, the fact that she was trying way too hard was in contrast with the boy standing next her who looked supremely bored. Jughead concluded that the two must be dating, as he couldn’t think of any other logical explanation for him getting dragged into this. 

Before Jughead or any of the other vampires had a chance to respond, a voice came from the top of the stairs at the other end of the hallway. 

“Stand down, Eva Perón,” a red headed girl demanded. 

She made her way down the stairs dramatically. Her red dress, red lipstick, and heavy blush made her stand out from the band of jocks and cheerleaders that followed behind her. Additionally, she wore some sort of obnoxious broach on her shoulder that appeared to be some sort of spider or something. 

“There’s the school spirit I️ was expecting,” Jughead remarked sarcastically. 

The black haired girl turned around to face the girl who was approaching.

“Cheryl, no one invited fascist Barbie to the party,” she said. 

The red head - presumably Cheryl - made her way closer to the other and secured her power stance, shifting her weight to her back leg and leaning back slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Wrong, Veronica,” Cheryl replied, “no one invited bloodsucking scum to our school. Listen up, ragamuffins, I️ will not allow Riverdale High’s above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with leeches. So please, do us all a favor and find some other school to debase with your hardscrabble ways.” 

This remark especially angered Toni Topaz, the pink haired vampire, who began to walk up to Cheryl. 

“Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face?” Toni dared. 

“Happily, queen of the parasites,” Cheryl replied. 

The red headed boy then stepped in between the bickering girls, still appearing supremely bored. 

“Guys, can we just put our human-vampire differences apart and start over? A new slate?” he suggested, although it seemed to be coming from him simply not wanting to deal with any of this more than anything. 

“You don’t speak for the Bulldogs, Andrews,” a member of Cheryl’s jock-army replied. 

At this, Veronica stepped forward, possibly because she had gone long enough without being the center of attention. 

“God, I️ am so over the toxic masculinity in this hallway right now,” she said, clearly eager to use the buzzword. 

That was when the principal - a bald black man wearing round glasses and a gray three-piece suit - enter the hallway seemingly from out of nowhere. 

“Alright. That’s enough pomp and circumstance. Everyone, let’s get to class,” he diffused. 

Looks were engaged across the hall but no more words were uttered. 

“Now,” the principal, Mr. Weatherbee, said. 

At that, the crowd began to scramble with people going in different directions to make their ways to their respective classes. 

“You traitors picked the wrong side,” the jock from before whispered into Veronica’s ear breathily. 

Later that day as the vampires were hanging out in the commons, Veronica approached them. 

“I️ don’t think we’ve properly met. Veronica Lodge,” she said, extended a hand to Toni for her to shake. 

“Toni. Topaz,” Toni answered, shaking Veronica’s hand. 

“Oh, like the purple-colored gemstone. Love it,” Veronica said. 

Another girl approached at that moment. She was a slender dark skinned girl with corn rowed hair that was done into a bun. 

“And I’m Josie McCoy. Formerly of the Pussycats. Now just Josie,” she said bitterly. 

Everyone could tell that there was some sort of history behind the remark, but no one truly cared enough to ask. 

“And this is Kevin,” she said, gesturing to the human boy who was seated next to Sweet Pea. 

For the most part, things appeared to be going smoothly. Sure, there was the altercation that happened in the morning, but everyone expected at least some pushback. 

That was until Jughead saw her. He was making his way through the hallway when she managed to knock right into her, dropping all of her books in the process. 

“Hey, watch it!” Jughead replied. 

“Sorry,” Betty said sheepishly, bending down to gather her things. 

For some unknown reason, the vampire decided to give her a hand instead of just continuing to walk. When he handed her her things, they locked eyes and she gasped. 

“I know you,” she said, getting her books from him. 

Jughead shook his head as the two rose back up. 

“No, you don’t,” he replied. 

Betty nodded. 

“Yes, I️ do. You…you saved my life,” she uttered softly. 

The vampire shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I️ guess,” he replied. 

He then sighed as he began to walk away. 

“Wait!” Betty called. 

With an eye roll, Jughead turned back around to face the human girl. 

“What?” he asked, the annoyance evident in his voice. 

Betty shrugged slightly, pressing her books tightly against her chest as she bit her bottom lip unconsciously. 

“Can I️ get your name now?” she asked. 

“They call me Jughead,” he replied. 

Betty snorted, trying to hold back laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked, offended. 

Betty shook her head rapidly, her blond ponytail swaying with the motion. 

“No, no, no, I’m sorry. It’s just…I️ don’t know I’ve never really met any vampires until today and I️ guess I️ expected your name to be like Vladimir or something,” she replied, immediately feeling stupid which caused her cheeks to turn pink. 

But then, he laughed. It wasn’t much, not a hearty laugh, more of a chuckle if anything. But there was a smile there. 

“I’m Betty, by the way,” she clarified. 

Jughead gave her a nod. 

“See you around, Betty,” he said. 

“See you around, Jughead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! If you couldn't tell, I️ partially based this on an actual episode of Riverdale. I'm sorry that not much has happened, I️ wanted to introduce characters and the like (even though I️ guess you already know them assuming that you watch the show but still). I️ hope that you stick with it. If you are enjoying this story, then please leave kudos! If you enjoyed this chapter, then please let me know in the comment section. Finally, if you want to stay up to date, then don't forget to subscribe. Until next time!


	3. How You Remind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead are assigned as lab partners.

8am. Chemistry class. The first order of business was assigning lab partners. 

Mr. Flutesnoot adjusted his spectacles and cleared his throat before beginning to read the list to a classroom filled with students who ranging from deeply uneasy to half asleep. 

“Cheryl Blossom, you will be working with Antoinette Topaz,” he said. 

Cheryl had lived her whole entire life in Riverdale. It was a town where everyone knew everyone. So, she knew her lack of recognition of the name could only mean one thing: her partner is a vampire. 

This announcement immediately grabbed Cheryl’s attention, and she grabbed the rest of the class’s as she abruptly stood, saying the words, “I️ object!” 

“Miss Blossom, please have a seat,” Mr. Flutesnoot said. 

“As if the circumstances of me being subjected to the cruelty of being forced to merely exist within the vicinity of and having to share educational resources with these bloodsucking vermin is not already a deplorable situation at best, you have made the decree of assigning one as my lab partner? This is absolutely unacceptable, and I️ demand to be switched and to be subsequently assigned a human partner,” Cheryl monologued. 

Toni rolled her eyes. 

“Trust me, I’m not too thrilled about it either, sunshine,” she mumbled. 

“Cheryl, can’t you set aside your anti vampire tirade aside for one period?” Veronica asked. 

“I️ cannot and will not!” Cheryl replied. 

“Miss Blossom, you will sit down and you will work with Miss Topaz or it’s a week of detention,” Mr. Flutesnoot said. 

Cheryl groaned. 

“Fine, but mark my words: you have not heard the last of this,” she said, taking her seat and folding her arms across her chest. 

Mr. Flutesnoot sighed before looking back down at the sheet of paper in his hands. 

“Betty Cooper, you will be working with Fors-“ 

“Jughead,” Jughead corrected, causing a few students, including Betty, to turn the the back of the classroom where he was sitting. “I️ go by Jughead.”

Mr. Flutesnoot eyed Jughead incredulously before returning to the list. 

“Alrighty then. Betty Cooper, you will be working with Jughead Jones,” he said. 

Jughead rolled his eyes as he fully processed the assignment. Only two pairings in and he was already beginning to wonder if they were pairing humans with vampires on purpose. Either way, while he certainly was far from thrilled to have a human as a lab partner (being in their school was already bad enough), but if he had to work with one of them, he at the very least would have preferred for it to be anyone else. Okay, definitely not Cheryl, so almost anyone else. 

Betty’s cheeks felt hot as she turned away from Jughead and back to face where Mr. Flutesnoot was standing at the front of the classroom. 

The rest of the list reading was fairly uneventful as commentary was kept to a minimum. When he finished, he assigned the first partner project of the year and ordered the class to rearrange themselves and sit next to their partners and use the rest of class to discuss the project. 

“We can work at my place after school?” Betty suggested. 

Jughead shrugged, his sullen expression unwavering. 

“Sure,” he said, his tone lackluster. 

— 

The two ended up walking to Betty’s house after school. 

The walk mostly consisted of awkward silence that Betty tried to fill now and then. 

“So how are you liking Riverdale High?” she asked. 

He hated it. 

“It’s okay,” he answered with a shrug. 

More silence. 

“Are you thinking about doing any extracurriculars?” Betty asked. 

Jughead shook his head. 

“Nah, I️ don’t think that’s really my thing,” he replied. 

Betty shrugged. 

“Well, what is your thing?” Betty asked. 

Jughead sighed. The questions were starting to get on his nerves. He was never much of a people person to begin with, and always had a special distaste for humans. 

“I️ like to write,” he admitted. 

“Really? Me too. I️ actually write for the school newspaper, The Blue and Gold. You should apply!” she said, a little bit too excitedly. 

“Not sure if that’s my scene,” Jughead replied, hoping she would leave it alone.

Betty smirked slightly. 

“Why, would it ruin your whole mysterious emo lone wolf vibe?” she joked. 

“I️ am not emo, I’m just an appreciator of solitude,” he rebutted. 

“Whatever you say,” Betty replied. 

She then stopped, gesturing toward the house that was to the left of her. 

“This is the one,” she said. 

Jughead took a moment to simply look at the house’s exterior. In a way, it almost looked too much like he expected it to. 

He followed her up the stairs to the front door. When they entered the house, there was a blond haired woman standing in the kitchen who Jughead presumed to be her mother based on the resemblance. 

“Mom! You’re home early,” Betty said, her voice surprised with a hint of anxiety. Based on the jacket she was wearing and the set of keys in her hand, she appeared to be on her way back out but of course it was just Betty’s luck to have arrived when she was still there. 

The woman, Betty’s mother, folded her arms across her chest and eyed Jughead up and down. 

“Who is this?” she asked incredulously. 

Before Betty could even reply, Jughead stepped forward. 

“Jughead Jones, one of your daughter’s classmates. And you must be Mrs. Cooper. It’s lovely to meet you,” he said, extended his hand for her to shake. She didn’t take it. 

“Based on your…attire I️ presume you’re from the South Side,” she remarked. 

“Mom!” Betty intervened. 

Jughead looked back at Betty briefly. 

“It’s alright,” he said. He then turned back to face Alice. 

“Yes, I️ am,” he said. 

Alice’s expression then changed and softened almost, arms falling gently to her sides. She gave him a puzzled look and seemed almost as if she was analyzing his face in a way that made Jughead feel beyond uncomfortable. 

“Have we met before?” She asked quietly. 

Jughead shook his head slowly, confused. 

“I️ don’t believe we have,” Jughead replied. 

Alice shook her head quickly. 

“Sorry, I️ just thought…you just look familiar, that’s all,” she said. 

She then raised her eyebrows, a realization coming to her. 

“You…you said you last name is Jones?” she asked. 

Jughead nodded in response. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Any relation to FP Jones?” she asked, beginning to put the pieces together, but hoping it was all a coincidence. 

“Yes, he’s my father. How do you know him?” Jughead asked curiously. 

Alice didn’t answer. Instead her eyes widened as the set of keys fell from her hands. She quickly picked them up and began to head for the door. 

“Betty, I’m going to be working late. And I️ want him out of my house by sundown,” she said quickly. 

“Wait, mom-“ 

“Bye sweetie,” Alice said, closing the door behind her. 

Jughead looked toward the door and then back to Betty. 

“Do you have any idea what that was about?” he asked, gesturing toward the door. 

Betty shrugged. 

“Honestly? No clue. I️ didn’t know my mom knew anyone from the South Side,” she answered honestly. 

“Weird…” Jughead said. 

“So, ready to get to work?” she asked. 

“Yeah, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that that ended abruptly. I️ just wanted to publish literally anything at all to feel a little less like a failure. 
> 
> But my personal problems aside, writing Cheryl's dialogue is the worst thing I've ever done and I️'m sorry. She doesn't talk like a person and that makes it hard but she wasn't really in this chapter much so I️ hope it was bearable. This is my first Riverdale fic ever (I️ do have ideas for future ones though so stay tuned) so I'm still getting used to the character voices so hopefully I'll get a little better at writing for all of them in future chapters.


End file.
